The Legend of the Great War
by Tales of Hyrule
Summary: In a time before history was ever written there was a great war that would decide the fate of the kingdom of Hyrule, of the villain, and of the hero. This is the legend of how the hero, and villian came to be. Pre Oot Enjoy
1. The Threat

Disclaimer- I own nothing that pertains to the world of Zelda, and I pray no one will sue me, for I have nothing.

In a time before history was ever written there was a great war that would decide the fate of the kingdom of Hyrule, of the villain, and of the hero. This was no ordinary war it was a war engineered by an evil Deity to decide if the land would be ruled by peace and diplomacy or by an iron fist.

Chapter one- The Threat

"Council Members Council Members! I bring horrible news. Just this day the people of Tynes the last large tribe of the land north of the great mountains have been defeated!" exclaimed the Kakariko scout, this sinister annihilation force that he spoke of had been on the rampage for some months now and the council members were starting to grow uneasy. "By the formation of their attacks they are attempting to cut off any possible aid to us" said the Hylian council member. The council of free tribes in the southern lands was certain that the dark king and his army of men and monsters would be upon them soon so they gathered their armies in the great field to await their enemies march down the mountains to the north, and to await the most epic battle ever seen.

"With the greatest threat ever know at the doorstep to our fair country I believe we of the council must all go and pray to the goddesses for any hope of victory" said Raru of the tribe of mages, and with that the tribes departed the great field to ask for the goddesses blessings. Rauru and his few mages left for the temple of light slightly north of the battlefield, Saria and her tribe of Scouts and Archers left for the lost temple deep in the woods, Darunia and his tribe of Miners and Cave Dwellers left for the Temple of fire deep inside the largest mountain. Ruto and her tribe of swimmers and clerics left for the temple deep in the large lake. Impa and her tribe of assassins and nightwalkers left for the temple shrouded in darkness, Nabooru and her tribe of thieves and scouts left for the temple deep within the sands of the vast desert. Little did they know they were being watched every move they made had been seen and predicted by the gods of darkness.

With the tribes splitting up the last tribe to remain were the hylians skilled in combat and merchant ship were all that remained in the great field and with no place to call their home they constructed a fortress grand in itself to aid in making the final stand against the great threat.

"Perfect" exclaimed the King of Darkness "they are splitting up we will be able to wipe them up one by one, even if they were to stay together we would still crush them! All they have accomplished is aid in making things easier." said the king,

"but if we were to split up we would be able to destroy all of the tribes in one fall swoop" said one of the kings generals.

"YOU DARE TO DEFY ME!!!" screamed the King.

"No your majesty I was only suggesting that if we divide our forces we will be able to take them all out without risking the chance the remaining tribes uniting against us." The king shot him an angry look. "I mean against YOU your majesty" spat the disgusted general. For he was once like all the other generals a great tribe leader who had been taken over by the dark king. The only way he had survived was by devoting his life to the king.

"Actually I was thinking if we divided our forces we could wipe them all out at once, and not risk having the other tribes uniting against us." Smirked the king. "It is such a fool proof plan I am glad to have thought of it."

"Now onto who to send to each temple!?" said the king. "Twinrova!" screamed the king.

"Yes your highness" said the most beautiful and deadly of the generals.

"You are to take your army of Iron Knuckles to the land of the shifting sands and eliminate those thieves." "Bon-go,"

"sir" said the strongest of the generals.

"Take your army of living dead to the temple which is hidden in shadows and crush those assassins." "Morpha" the king said with the cleverest of looks.

"Of course your majesty" already knowing where she was going, as she was the wisest of the generals.

"As I should have guessed" said the king "you are to go to the temple hidden beneath the waves with your army of lizardfos and destroy those……Clerics" he said in the most disgusted of tones. "Volvagia" barked the king,

"And where would you have me go my liege?" said the fiercest of generals.

"You are to take your like-likes', and wizardrobes' deep in to the mountain to the temple surrounded by fire, to eliminate the threat from those miners"," and for those archers I shall send my puppet with some stalfos to the temple hidden in the wood. Yes, yes, as for the last two those mages and so-called warriors I shall take the remainder of the monsters and the humans to deal with them personally!"

"Alright, excellent, ingenious, fool proof" hollered the generals.

_Meanwhile……_

_"We must monitor this situation carefully sisters we mustn't let our gorgeous land known as Hyrule fall, and her people die" said the one who created the sky. "Yes we must at least alert the mages they are the only ones who can communicate with us" said the one who brought life to the planet. "I am certain it is our brother who has brought evil to our land" said the one who created the earth."_

**Ok this is my first fic so please be nice about reviews. I will try to update as much as possible but no promises, as I write this I keep getting the feeling this will be a LONG one. Thanks for any constructive criticism. ENJOY! **


	2. The Creation of Darkness

Disclaimer- I own nothing related to Zelda…….. Please don't sue, and here…… we go!

Due to the helpful input of a fellow writer whom I respect they layout of the rest of my story will be changing- I hope it makes it easier to follow. Thanks

Chapter 2- The Creation of Darkness

Ganon was in trouble; his people were starving, his fields would yield no crops, and the very worst of matters he was running out of places to turn to. To the east, the great ocean was rising and—in every sense of the word—swallowing what little land that lay on the far side of the great gouge in the earth. Soon he feared it would fill the gouge and flood his own kingdom. To the north, the land lay frozen—unable to support life from neither plant nor beast. His land lay in the east and threatened to starve his people to extinction. His only hope was to head south—into the lands spoken of in the ancient texts and were watched over by the three goddesses. For the time being he would have to travel to the ancient land and hope to find refuge among the tribes that called that land their home.

As he traveled south through the great snowy mountains, he passed through a small town named Tynes—covered in the ice that seemed to grow at the tops of these mountains. 'These people must not know of the utopia to the south. Otherwise they would never settle for living in this harsh environment.' Ganon thought to himself. Little did he know that the village's god had almost forced them into extinction once, causing them to fear even the thought of the goddesses that protected the lands to the south.

At long last he reached the lush, green land to the south. First, he stopped at a town of miners and asked to speak to their leader.

"Will you allow my people and I to take refuge with you inside your mountains?" pleaded Ganondorf. The tribe's leader thought long about this alliance. Hours passed and Ganon waited with unrivaled anticipation and patience.

"I have thought long about this decision. Though you seem to have good intentions, I cannot allow a kingdom to exist within my province, because with my province being so small. I fear that one day greed may overcome you—or your descendants—and that will lead to the eventual enslavement of my simple people. It is for that reason I must deny your request to co-exist within my mountains. Please accept my deepest apologies" explained the tribal leader.

"But…" interjected Ganon.

"My words are final, fair king of the lands to the north."

Irritated, the king began to storm out of the leaders chambers.

"Wait fair king, there are many other tribes that exist in this land other than mine." said the leader.

"What do you mean to offer me?" said the king.

"Although the great field will not be able to sustain a kingdom, you may find refuge among one of my allies?" said the leader.

"While I do not support your decision, leader, I will take your advice. Where should I go first?" asked the king.

"Head to the lands west of here, for the small tribe that lies to the east has the blessing of the goddesses so that they, and only they are to reside in the forest, and the goddesses I think would be harder to convince than I, of your intentions."

"Understood" bowed the king, and he left.

He took the leaders advice and headed west of the mountains. He came upon a tribe of people that lived within the trees, but alas he was not granted shelter there either. "_The goddesses have granted that we—and only we—are to take from the forest. They do not trust an outsider to embrace the forest as do we_." were the words of the small girl who had greeted him in the forest. These words just kept running through his mind. At least she had told him of a tribe to the south that may he hoped would provide his people with a refuge.

The king found neither shelter nor sympathy from the people of the lake. "We cannot allow an outsider to take what little land we have. For your journey, you must head west to the land of shifting sand." said the high priestess. The king, even more annoyed at the brashness of the priestess, once again set off for the land of the shifting sand.

The people of this land were almost worse off than he was—they lived on the edge of a vast desert. But their leader took a strange liking to the king. "You may have your refuge" said the elder, "On one condition: you must entrust your sons hand in marriage to a daughter of mine—so that my family shall be part of your royal blood line" explained the elder.

"It is done." said Ganon.

"Very well. In 15 years your son shall travel alone to my land, and wed my daughter. We shall then merge our peoples under one banner."

The king traveled home, and soon bore a son whom he named Ganondorf. Throughout young Ganondorf's life he had seen the eventual suffering of his people. When he asked his father about what he had done about the troubles, His father told him of his journey and the eventual promised refuge. The story of how his father was shunned by the goddess fearing tribes angered young Ganondorf, and so on his fifteenth birthday he set off to the land of shifting sands. Little did he know, this would be the last time he saw his father—for Ganon had become strangely ill and was unable to fight off the sickness. He eventually succumbed to the pain and died.

His short courtship of the young Nabooru was not going as planned. Nabooru hated that she was unable to wed the young, handsome nomadic Hylian tribe's leader's son.

"Father I will not wed that ugly, rude prince Ganondorf" screamed the young woman.

"Very well dear, but if you will not, our people may perish" explained the elder.

"We have survived worse before, and we will survive this father. I cannot, and I will not wed someone I do not love" cried the young woman.

"Very well I will tell the young prince of our decision." smiled the elder.

Ganondorf waited anxiously in the temple to wed the young girl when and unexpected knock came at the door. It was the elder. "What are you doing here sir? You are supposed to be at the altar." said the young prince.

"Ah yes… about that young prince. I have been left no choice but to call off the ceremony today. It is no fault of yours, but it appears that my daughter has other plans for her future" said the elder.

"But you promised my father! How can you go back on your word? I held up my end of the deal."

Anger engulfed the young Ganondorf. The fact that these close-minded people were about to condemn his people to extinction was all he could take. He lashed out in anger—almost destroying the sacred room. The elder unsheathed his sword, but he soon noticed Ganondorf had drawn his own blade. The young prince was bearing down on him, and faster than the elder could react, Ganondorf had driven his sword right into the elder's heart.

With his last breath the elder spoke these few words: "I shall be avenged, and the goddesses will curse you."

What had the young prince done? It would only be moments before someone stumbled in on him with his sword plunged into the tribal elder, and the elder's blood on his hands. He quickly jumped out of the window, and ran as fast and as far as he could—hoping the rest of the tribe would think he was already to far to chase. He now must make it back to his homeland. With no supplies or protection, this would not be an easy feat.

For the next few weeks, he ate berries and slowly made his way home. He had made it out of the great field unscathed, and completely unnoticed, but now he had to cross the great mountains. He gathered up all the berries he could, and set off through the mountains. He had made it a long way—even through Tynes. But his garments were tattered and he was so hungry he was utterly incoherent. The people shrugged him off as a beggar. It had somehow gotten much colder since the last time he passed through these mountains—as if some strange energy was trying to freeze him into death's arms. He did not know if he was going to die, but then all of a sudden, he heard a voice.

"_Child, just succumb to the elements, and let your soul come to me. I promise you a glorious afterlife with your father. Ha ha ha…."_

"What do you mean_ with my father? M_y father is alive and well, and is awaiting my return!" yelled the prince.

"_Have you not heard? Your father died of a strange sickness soon after your departure. He was not strong enough to lead your people. But you—you have survived my freezing climates and still have the strength to be very rude, and yell at me!"_

"My many apologies." said the young prince, trying to locate the origin of the voice.

"_Accepted" said the voice, "If you wish to find me then you must head straight in your current path and then head right after you come to the ice wall...Watch your step prince—these mountains will attempt to keep you from finding me!"_

Just as the voice had said, the mountain had tried many times to take his life. It cut deep, nearly impassable gashes in itself almost instantly, dumped rocks from its peak, and blinded him with snow. He finally reached the cave and entered. "I am here now voice. Show yourself, so that I may come face to face with my torturer!" demanded the prince.

"_Very well prince,"_ the voice whispered. Just then, all of the torches inside the sanctuary were ablaze. When the young prince turned around, he was startled to see a mask that seemed to be screaming in anger.

"_Young Prince—or should I say king Ganondorf? I have a bargain for you. If you put on this mask, I will give you all of my powers— but on one condition. You must invade the south lands. The reason I appear to you like this is because of my sisters—the ones who created that land. They are, in fact the ones who imprisoned me here in this freezing place. Like you, I want my revenge. I will give you and your people the strength and power to rule that land under an iron fist. For I am the fierce deity, and my will is law."_

Everything in the young king's mind told him this was not a good idea, but greed had consumed him. He took the mask to his face without a moment's hesitation. Instantly the power form the mask started stretching his limbs, enlarging his muscles, turning his skin the darkest shade of green, and changing his innocent voice into the deep tone suited for the most evil of people.

As this was happening to the prince, a dark cloud had descended over his kingdom. Changing his people into the worst of monsters, molding their bodies into pure creatures of war and filling them with evil. Each of the monsters was especially suited to aid in taking over the southern kingdom that the goddesses had created.

"_Very nice young king, for you now have my power. Go now, with your new sword and the magical powers I have bestowed upon you to your new army and start your conquest of the north! But I warn you, bide your time and build your army with the captured soldiers of your enemies. That will make the seizing of the lands to the south all the easier! Go Ganondorf, and take what your people deserve!"_

"Never speak that name to me again!" shouted the king.

"_Very well king, how shall I refer to you, oh great one?"_

"Refer to me as The Dark King Ganon. I shall soon avenge my fathers honor. Having to beg for refuge, only to be turned as if he was not good enough to live alongside them! They shall rue the day they looked down upon our kingdom!" said the evil king.


	3. The Tale of the Hero and the Triforce

Disclaimer- I still own nothing DONT SUE

Disclaimer- I still own nothing DONT SUE!!

_Plea- Please review people I will take any constructive criticism, ideas, and general babble. It lets me know people are reading, and keeps me going while I'm typing at 3:00 A.m. lol REVIEW NOW!!_

Chapter 3- The Tale of the Hero and the Triforce

The leader of the Hylians awoke especially early on this particular morning. Today he was to inspect all of his soldiers to decide who shall be part of him and his family's special escort, and only the best soldiers were given this distinct honor. Upon stumbling out of his tent he was met by his son, a young man not amazingly strong or weak by any standards, but in almost all aspects fairly average. "Father!" shouted the young man.

"Quiet my son, you may wake your sister." whispered the leader

"Why should I worry about Zelda? She doesn't have to try out to be part of your guard today. Why do I have to do this anyway? I'm your son!" cried Link

"If you are to lead our people someday, you must prove your strength, wits, and most importantly courage in the battlefield for the people to accept you as their leader. Where is there a better place to do that than a _battlefield_?!" roared the leader

"But father, what if I fail?" sniffed Link

"Link, you are my son and the one true successor to my throne. I would sooner entrust my life to you than the best warrior in all the land!" Said the Leader

"Thank you father. Your confidence is all I need." smiled the young teen

A short time later, the trials had begun. The participants would be taking place in an archery test, a series of puzzles, a scavenger hunt, and last, but not least—a swordsmanship contest. After the exams the leader would then hand-pick who he wanted as his personal guard, and he wondered if at this very time if the other tribes were doing the same thing?

Link did not excel at archery. He was a fair archer, but a mere beginner compared to the people of the forest. Alas, he did not fair any better in the puzzle test. Puzzles that would take the people of the lake mere moments to do took Link an hour longer than the other competitors to complete. The scavenger hunt, however, was a task at which Link had gotten used to over the years playing games with his sister. He recovered everything on the list in record a time comparable to the people of the sand. Link had faired almost as well in the swordsmanship even competing in the final. However because they had to use steel swords and shields as opposed to the wooden ones Link was unaccustomed to, Link could not come away with a victory over his slower yet stronger opponent, Arterian

Shortly after the final competition, the leader retired to his tent to make his final decisions. After two agonizingly long hours, the leader stepped out of his tent. Immediately everyone became quiet—to be part of the leaders guard meant instant and everlasting nobility among the tribe for the chosen's family.

The king began to read aloud the names that he had hand-picked to protect him for the impending battle. "Tyrius, you have been chosen for your superior archery and puzzle solving skills. Interion, you have been chosen for your intellect and excellence in the field of swordsmanship. Last but not least I announce…" Everyone who had watched the competition knew that it was between the leader's son, Link and Arterian. Everyone expected Arterian to win the final spot, but when the leader roared the name "Link!" It was met with thunderous disapproval.

Meanwhile……

"_Rauru of the mages, we call you to our realm for a matter of great urgency" said the goddesses. _

The mage quickly dropped his book of prayers and ran to the great sanctuary in the temple of light. Which was a magnificent room with high ceilings, giant stained glass windows, and a large golden triangle that had been divided into three smaller triangles? Rauru then waited patiently to be summoned to the sacred realm of the goddesses to discuss this matter of great urgency.

"If you come to discuss the matter of the armies coming this way, we already know great beings of life. We are prepared to meet them as one in the field one full moon from now." explained Rauru

"_No wise mage. We have come to warn you—it will not be a battle between humans and humans. It is to be a war between humans and monsters." spoke the goddesses._

"Monsters! Are you certain of these statements, goddesses?" inquired Rauru

"_Yes, wise mage, we are certain of all things that go on in our great land. Sadly, this is not the worst of the news we bring you. This Dark King that you and the people of the other tribes refer to is no ordinary king. His sword and soul have been imbued with the powers of our brother who we sealed away many eons ago. As we speak, each of his generals are making their way to our temples—those of every tribe in our land" said the goddesses._

"Then what hope do we have if their monsters are going to defeat us all at once, and their king has been blessed with the powers of a god?" quivered Rauru

"_As for the tribes, we will do what we can to help them confront the monstrous armies that come for our temples. Long ago—before our brother turned on us—we created a sacred object, which now lays on the very floor of the temple of which you pray." said the goddesses._

"You mean the great golden triangle" asked Rauru.

"_The Triforce, as we have come to call it. Is a sacred object that, if wielded by a person that is pure of heart, can bring the land into a great time of peace and prosperity. However, if a malevolent spirit should control the Triforce, the land will be covered in darkness for a millennium. The need to use this great power has not resented itself—until now" spoke the goddesses._

"Yes great ones, I shall take the Triforce and defeat this great evil that descends upon our lands!" said Rauru.

"_No Rauru! You are wise, but you lack the courage or the power to control the Triforce. It will corrupt you mind and turn you evil. No, we must find the Heroes of Courage and Light!" spoke the goddesses. _

"The hero of light?" said Rauru.

"_Every generation there is a Hero of Light and a Hero of Courage born. Only they can together control the power of the Triforce. However— everything in life has a balance, and where there is true light, there must also be true darkness!" said the goddesses._

"I see, the King of Darkness_. _It is so simple, all we have to do is find the heroes of Light and Courage, and we can be victorious" smiled Rauru.

"_We wish it were that easy loyal mage. Unfortuantly, the hero of courage—the one destined to defeat the great evil—must first challenge his mind, body, and spirit to prove himself worthy to face evil, or he shall perish at the hands of darkness!" warned the goddesses. _

"How are we supposed to find the hero in time goddesses?" said Rauru.

"_You and your brethren travel to each of the tribes and warn them of their plight and our intentions Tell them to send their three best warriors to the edge of the great woods and to await your instruction there." spoke the goddesses._

"What will I tell them, trustworthy goddesses?" questioned Rauru.

"_We will speak through you, Trusting Mage, and it shall become clear then what will be required of the Hero." said the goddesses._

Mere moments after the priests saw their leader disappear into the Great Golden triangle, he reappeared, drenched in sweat. He told them to use their magic skills to race to the leaders of the great tribes to bring them the words of the goddesses. With that, each of his mages left for the great temples. Rauru himself assumed his familiar owl form and headed for the nomadic tribe of Hylians that had recently taken up camp near the base of his mountain.


	4. The Trials of a Hero

Disclaimer- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DONT SUE I OWN NOTHING!

Plea- PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review I need motivation

Chapter 4- The Trials of the hero

The leader of the hylians awoke early this morning to assemble his troops for the arrival of the other tribes. He waited all day and just as the soon as the sun was about to set he noticed a rider coming from the north. The king was confused he had expected all of the other tribes to be here by now, but from the looks of it there was only one rider coming to the Hylians aid. Who turned out to be Raru of the Mages.

"Great leader of the hylians" I come with bad news from the heavens" Raru said.

"The other tribes will not be joining us will they?" said the leader

"No great leader, the Dark King has separated his forces, and he plans to use his generals to take out each of the other tribes all at once." said Raru

"And who does he send to fight us?" said the leader.

"He plans to come himself to destroy both you and I" Whispered Raru.

"What are we to do Raru?" asked the leader.

"The goddesses have told me that the only way to defeat this great threat is to send three of the best warriors from every tribe to the edge of the Great Forrest" Said Raru.

"I do not think that this is a time to be sending our best warriors away from the battlefields." Said the Leader

"We must believe in the goddesses" said Raru.

"If the goddesses order it than we must obey" Said the leader.

"We haven't much time. Choose your champions swiftly, and wisely leader" Warned Raru.

Soon after Raru departed back to defend his temple, and left the king with a difficult choice. His first choice was Infetrian the winner of the archery competition, because it was not often a man got a perfect score. This alone was merit enough to journey to the Great Forrest. The second choice was slightly harder but in the end he chose the man Arterian who had beaten link in the finals of the swordsmanship competition. The third choice was the hardest Revlas had completed all the tasks with moderate scores, but for some reason he kept thinking of Link. Link had done ok in the competition, but he was not near the puzzle solver or archer that

Revlas was.

The next day the leader called the tribe to a meeting. Everyone was worried that no other tribes had arrived to fight the battle yet. He announced that no one would come to their aide, and that the Dark King himself would be coming for them. To which the tribe was in an uproar. After the crowd had calmed down, the leader then explained the journey that was to take place, and who was to go. The first two choices were met with thunderous applause, but when the leader announced Link was to be the third Hylian champion the crowd showed their disapproval by loud boos and yelling obscenities. Link ran out of the meeting tent with tears in his eyes back to his families' tent. He didn't notice the figure of his sister following him there.

"Link?" the young girl said

"What do you want Zelda?" asked Link.

"What troubles you brother?" asked Zelda.

"I am not a champion of the Hylians! I am barely a mediocre warrior that happens to be the leader's son." Cried Link

"Is that what you see?" asked Zelda

"What do you mean?" asked Link.

"That is what the people of the tribe say, but is that what you believe in you heart?" Said Zelda

"You saw yourself. I can't solve a puzzle in time to save my life, and my archery skills are far inferior to an elite warrior." Explained Link

"Minor faults dear brother. You archery skills would improve if you just had better posture, at least you never gave up on the puzzle, and when you are not weighted down you, and your sword move so fast I know no one that could stop you. Those qualities alone prove that you are not a mediocre warrior." Said Zelda

"Easy for you to say, because you are a girl, and don't have to prove anything to the people." Link said.

"Oh really, allow me to prove it to you then" Said Zelda

Zelda then led them to the trial grounds. She first stepped up to the archery range, and without even flinching hit the bulls eye every time she let her arrows fly, and Figured out all of the puzzles faster than any of the champions. She then looked at Link, and smiled.

"How did you do that?" Link Exclaimed.

"You don't think I sleep in all the time because I'm lazy do you? Allow me to show you how it's done dear brother."

They worked all night correcting links archery stance, and teaching Link how to solve puzzles by looking at the big picture. As the son rose the leader awakened to find all of his champions saying goodbye to their families, and Link waiting on his horse to leave with the others.

"Link why did you not say goodbye to me?" the leader said.

"Because I was afraid you would tell me you made a mistake in selecting Me." said Link.

"My son I chose you because along with your fine skills. You have a big heart, and that my son is the sign of a true hero" Said the Leader.

"Thank you father" said Link

-With that Link rode off into the sunrise toward the Great Forest, and his destiny-

Upon reaching the edge of the great forest he noticed the champions of the other tribes already waiting for them to arrive. The champions for the people of the mountains were giant men with bulging muscles, and long blond hair they, the champions for the tribe of the water were all ornately dressed in jewels, and had long flowing blue hair. The tribe of the sand's champion's we all women with dark skin, the tribe of mages were all dressed in ling brown cloaks, and were considerably older than any of the other champions, and the tribe of the forest's champion's all had bows with massive quivers of arrows, and had short green, and red hair. The Hylians looked out of place for only wearing common armor, carrying generic swords, and shields.

The champions were talking amongst each other when a flash of lightning struck right in front of them, and after the smoke cleared three beautiful women were standing before them.

"We are the goddesses of this land" they said, and at once every one of the champions dropped to their knees.

"We come to aide you and your people in this time of need, but first we must test you. We must test your skills, wits, strength, and most importantly your heart. The heroes of light and courage must be chosen. At the end of your quest you will enter an ancient grove, where upon you will find treasures that we created long ago, but only the true hero will be able to poses the items and untie all of your tribes into one kingdom, and the hero's people shall rule over the kingdom, but beware the trails are treacherous, and some of you may not be up to the task, if you do not believe in your abilities please do not enter the forest. You each will be given a torch, and may only take with you a melee weapon, a distance weapon, and a shield. No armor or spells shall work in the trials. If you do not have one of the items they shall be provided for you when you need them."

After the last word was spoken then three women disappeared before their very eyes, and then without warning 21 holes appeared in the dense forest just large enough for each of the champion's. One for each champion they each stood at their respective entrances looked down the line at their opponents, and stepped in. After Link stepped in the trees closed behind him shrouding him in total darkness. Link did his best to try and orient himself, but he had no clue where he was. His mind was racing he wondered what lurked in these woods, what terrible creature would attack him while he could not see, he had no armor if he was attacked from behind he would never know, and BANG!

"Ouch what the heck was that" Whispered Link not wanting anyone, or anything to hear him. He had hit his toe on some metal object, and upon close inspection he found out it was the lamp the goddesses had promised. He had to be far behind the other competitors by now so he had to hurry he lit his lamp, and took off into the maze.

He remembered what Zelda had told him "If you are caught in a maze jut keep turning right until you hit a dead end, and then turn around. He then came to a clearing where he saw a bow sitting in the middle. He raced to the center and just as he was about to grab the bow an arrow whizzed past his head. "Wow that was close" thought Link. He put out his lantern immediately, and took cover behind a tree. Letting his eyes get adjusted to the darkness he thought he heard the clanking of bones and armor. His mind racing he began to search the tree tops for a figure. After what seemed like an eternity he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be the glimpse of light on armor. He wheeled around took his stance, and fired an arrow. Just as the arrow clanked itself against the armor Link felt the cold touch of steel, on his neck.

"Very tricky young warrior. You were much smarter than some of the others" said the voice.

"So they have already come by here?" said Link

"Some, but it seemes like this is as far as you go." said the voice as he raised his sword.

Link seizing this opporotunity quickly rolled out of the way, and drew his sword. He realized he would not be able to see his foe, and then came up with a plan. He would sneak to the middle, and place his lantern there, and then he would soak his remaining arrows in oil, and light the lantern from afar. So he crept quietly to the middle of the clearing, and opened the lantern. Quickly hiding from behind a tree he lit his arrow, and fired his lit arrow. The lantern was ablaze instantly. As soon as it was lit an arrow hit it shattering it to pieces. After a few minutes link saw a figure standing over it covered in a faint glow from his burning arrow. Link leapt from behind the tree with his sword raised high above his head, and with one slash he took off the skeleton warriors head and sent the necklace he was wearing sailing through the air. Instantly the light shone brightly through the limbs of the trees. Link picked up the necklace, and heard a voice say.

"Well done young warrior. You have passed the trial of power. Now you must go on for two trials still await." said the warrior as he put his head and armor back on.

"Wait what awaits me in the maze?" asked Link.

"If you knew what kind of challenge would that be? However you may need my shield" said the Skelton knight

Link took the shield it was heavy and he was barely able to lift it "How can a warrior made of bones be able to lift it" he thought. Link then left the clearing to continue the rest of the trial.

"He can lift the shield!" the warrior thought. "Could he and the other be the descendants of our brother?"

After what seemed like hours Link came upon another clearing. This one however did not have a bow in the middle instead it had a necklace like the one he had just taken from the warrior except this one was blue. He remembered what had happened last time he rushed to get the object. Link approached carefully surveying his surroundings, and once he had determined there was no clear threat he took the necklace at once every pathway to the clearing closed, the pedestal holding the necklace had disappeared, and had been replaced by a puzzle board with lots of tiny different shaped pieces that he guessed would have to all be put into the board to complete it, and the worst part another warrior had appeared. This one was considerably larger than the other.

"Complete the puzzle to pass" the warrior said.

Link began the puzzle fitting pieces in as fast as he could, but just then he noticed the warrior had drawn his sword, and was charging him. Link began to panic he could not choose he could try and finish the puzzle, or he could try to defeat the massive warrior. Tick Toc Tick Toc he couldn't finish he would have to fight. Link Drew his sword, and shield just in time. The warrior swung, and Link deflected the bow with his sword. Link swung his sword as hard as he could, and amazingly hit the warrior in the head again, which again flew off. Thinking quickly Link ran back to the puzzle, and kept assembling pieces trying to focus on the big picture Zelda spoke of. The warrior had found his head and placed it back on. He began to charge again. Link got back into a fighting stance, and swung his sword at the warrior, who had swung his at Link. Both swords collided, and to Link's horror his sword had broken in half. Thinking quickly Link followed with a thrust of his shield which knocked the warrior into pieces scattered all around the clearing. Finally he would be able to finish the puzzle he had three more pieces left, when he heard the wind whistling behind him. He turned and to his amazement the bones were swirling fast in a circle. Then at once the warrior was as good as new. He had two pieces left when the warrior unsheathed his sword. One left...

"It won't fit! It won't fit!" Link thought. The warrior was upon him

"Turn it over" he thought. The last piece slid into place just before the warrior's sword would've cleaved link in half. The warrior look astonished.

"That was much faster than any of the others" said the warrior.

"Damn I am still behind them" thought Link.

"Do not fret young champion, for they are not very far ahead, and with the last trial to go you will make it in no time." said the warrior.

"Thank you" said Link, and off he went.

"He really is a descendant of our brother" thought the warrior

Link raced thought the rest of the maze UN impeded until he came to a great stone monument with vines of ivy growing seemingly out of the rock. Link entered the monument to discover that the unknown archer and one champion from each tribe were waiting for him. As soon as he entered the building the door slammed shut behind him, and three familiar lightning bolts shot down from the ceiling.

"Champions we have been expecting you. You each have been tested by the trials of the forest, and you eight are all that are left. Through this door there are four magical items that we three have made to enable the heroes to defeat the great evil. What some of you may not know is that each of you is the leader of your tribe." Raru, Saria, Darunia, Rutto, and Impa looked shocked. They had specifically instructed their fellow tribe members to say nothing.

"How did you know" asked Nabooru?

"We are the goddesses that rule your land young queen. Surely you did not think you could hide the fact your father was murdered from us, as for you two." While the goddesses pointed at Link, and the unknown Hylian. "There is no need to hide from us Hylian, or is it your brother who you hide from?"

Link gasped "It couldn't be her", and as the cloaked Hylian took off her hood. It revealed links biggest fear.

"Zelda! What are you doing here?" Link yelled.

"Do not be mad brother, for I came here of my own free will. It was I who competed in the competition, and got the perfect score in the archery competition." Zelda cried.

"So all that help you gave me was to aid yourself in the trials?" said Link.

"No brother it was to aid you in passing the trials."

"Be that as it may children we must get back to the task at hand, because every second counts." said the goddesses

"Right" Link and Zelda said in unison.

"Through this door there are four items. That when used together cannot be defeated. Even by the gods. You each have received two necklaces from the warriors of the forest the ancient protectors of the Triforce. The two you encountered were mortally wounded long ago when the three brothers united, and used the four items to defeat our brother. Luckily you were not made to fight against them." Explained the goddesses.

Link gasped "had the others not had to fight. What if they thought he did not belong here?"

"And what of the third brother goddesses?" asked Rutto

"When the final battle came the third brother was crippled with fear. He being the youngest was not prepared to face the true horrible power that our brother possessed once he had stolen the pieces of the Triforce. He watched as his two brothers' fell, and then something amazing happened. Two pieces of the Triforce left our brother, because though he was very powerful he was not wise to strike down the weaker brothers first, and did not possess the courage that the youngest brother had to stand against this evil all alone. He took up his brothers weapons, and fought the evil god. The battle waged for three days neither one giving the other an advantage. Until on the third day our brother got careless, and tried to use the power of the Triforce to defeat the young hero. He transformed into a giant beast, but the powers of the different Triforce pieces though equal in importance, are not equal in terms of strength. One of the pieces is inherently stronger than the other two. The last hero charged the beast possibly charging to his death, but with his brothers slain, and the fire of courage burning in his heart he found the beasts weakness, and won. That day the Triforce of courage was the stronger, and now it is the fate for one of you to take up the hero's weapons, and strike down darkness once more. The weapons shall choose the hero, and his people shall inherit the land and rule it as they see fit. The time of single tribes is over now you must all unite, and confront evil. Now each of you shall enter the room, and face destiny." said the goddesses

"How about the rest of us goddesses? If what you said before is true how can you help each of us defeat the evils that descend upon our villages?" asked Darunia.

"We will keep our word wise leader. However if you are not to be the hero of light or courage. We shall give your people the ability to face the horrific monsters that descend upon your homes, and we will give each of you a weapon to aid in defeating the Dark Kings Generals. Raru you are the first to face the final test."

Raru entered the sacred room where he saw an unstrung bow, a shield, a green tunic, and possibly the most beautiful of the weapons a sword bathed in sunlight driven into a pedestal with words etched into the ground where it sat. The Blade Of Evil's Bane Has Only One True Wielder. Should The Blade Ever Be Removed By a Hero With No Enemy The Power Of The Blade Shall Corrupt Him. Raru tried to pull the sword from the pedestal, but it would not free itself from its binds almost as if the sword were saying" you may not wield the power I posses". Raru then moved to the bow which he tried to string, but to no avail, for the string was much to short for the bows length, and the shield and tunic were not meant for him either, for when he tried to use them they were so heavy he was not able to move, and so Raru left the room feeling angered, and defeated.

"Raru it appears as though you are not the hero." said the goddesses in a sorrowful tone.

"It would appear so." Said Raru sarcastically

"Raru do not be angered you still have a role to play." Said the goddesses

"Save your gifts goddesses, for I do not want, or need them." Snapped Raru

"As you wish Raru we shall return you to your people. May luck be with you and your people in battle." said the goddesses

-With that Raru suddenly dissapeared to prepare his people for battle-

"Saria we believe you should be next."

Saria was also unsuccessful even with trying to string the bow. A skill which not only her, but her people were famous for. Darunia was also unsuccessful even with his massive strength he could not budge the sword nor lift the armor. Rutto, Impa, and Nabooru were also unable to wield any of the items.

"Now young Zelda it is your turn to be tested."Said the goddesses

Zelda entered the room, and went straight for the tunic which was like the others to heavy for her, then to the shield which she could not pick up even if the Dark King were standing right in front of her. Then she tried to pull the sword from the pedestal, but no amount of power she put behind her would pull the sword free. Feeling defeated she made her way to the bow, and with Saria being unable to sting it she thought she stood no chance. Taking the bow in one hand, and the string in the other she began to try and assemble the 2 pieces, and just when it seemed this task would escape her too the string suddenly began to lengthen, as if by some magic the bow had chosen her. Zelda slipped the loop over the end of the bow, and the arrows in the quiver began to glow a vibrant color of gold.

Zelda emerged from the chamber feeling ecstatic. She was met by stares of amazement, and approval from the other champions, and the goddesses.

"It seems the bow has chosen you Hero of Light! Now young Link you are the last hope for the hero of courage. We pray that in your heart lies the courage of the hero of the past." Said the goddesses.

Link stepped into the room of the sacred weapons. He first went to the tunic he lifted it off the pillar quite easily. "How could the others not acquire this item? It is as light as a feather" he thought. He put on the tunic to discover it made him feel lighter, as if all of the fear he had once felt was gone. He then moved to the shield, and also found it to be surprisingly light considering the steel it was made from. He swung it about as if it were made of air. When Link approached the sword he felt a sudden calm. "Maybe he was meant to be the hero, and maybe the other champions were not worthy enough to rule the kingdom. They were weak they had not earned what he had earned. They did not have to compete in their tribes competitions, and they did not have to practice to become stronger. They had just been born that way" he thought.

"No" a voice in his head began to say.

"They have just as much of a right to rule the kingdom as you do. You are not stronger than them. You must banish the darkness in you heart. Before you confront true evil."

Link stepped to the sacred pedestal, and saw the words etched into the ground. He would not let greed control him, and when he grasped the handle of the sword he thought not of ruling a kingdom, not of being a hero, but of saving everyone from a great evil. As Link pulled the sword a great light emitted from his heart, and it was as if the sword had seen this light and let go of the pedestal, and at last had recognized that a true hero of courage had come to use its power to save the kingdom once again. Link raised the sword high in the air, as he realized that this was proof he was the only hope to stop the great evil.

Link emerged from the chamber only to meet disgusted gazes from everyone except those of his sister, and the goddesses.

"Perfect the fate of a kingdom is in the hands of a mere boy" spat Darunia, and the rest of the champions spat to show their disapproval.

"Darunia do not be jealous we shall help all of you fight the evil. To you Saria we bestow upon you a great bow which will be able to pierce the puppet king's dark armor. To you Darunia we bestow upon you a great hammer which will be able to crack the fire general's armor. Rutto to you we shall give you a grappling hook to bring the elusive general straight to you. Impa we shall bestow upon you ultra light boots that will seemingly allow you to "walk on air" to combat the shadow generals tricks, and Nabooru we shall bestow upon you a shield that has been polished to the point it will reflect the magic of the sorcerer general.

"None of these will defeat the Dark King" Rutto asked.

"None of these items are weak princess, but compared to the awesome power of the Dark King they are virtually useless."

"This is unfair goddesses. What if what you see is not true, and the Dark King is coming to my village?" Said Nabooru

"Then we shall be there to assist you young princess." said the goddesses

"What if that is not good enough?" said Rutto

"It shall be." said the goddesses

"That is enough! Our people need us now." said Nabooru.

"Then we shall speed you to your people." said the goddesses

And with that all of the leaders along with Zelda instantly disappeared into thin air.

"But what about me goddesses?" said Link

"You are not yet ready to face the Dark King Young Hero. You must train." said the goddesses

As they said this two familiar skeleton knights came into the sacred room.

"We knew we sensed our brother in you young hero. Now prepare to be trained. Our way" the two brothers said before they charged the young hero.

Wow sorry it took so long, but I have just started my second job, and this was a LONG chapter. Please Review


	5. The First Act and Interludes

Disclaimer- I still own nothing related to LOZ

Plea- Still wanting/ needing some feedback people show me some love c'mon!

Apology- Sorry it has taken so long to get this one out. I have hit a sever writers block since finishing the last chapter, and I have started a second job so my time is severely limited but I will continue to write if you continue to read.

Chapter 5- The First Act and Interludes

"I can't believe I led him in here" said Raru while standing in the Great Sanctuary

"Cowardly Mage" laughed Gannon "Did you really think you could hide from me in your church?"

"You will never win Gannon" coughed Raru as he wiped the blood from his lip

"You'll see you monster the godes..."

"The goddesses cannot save you from me!" yelled Ganon as he struck Raru in the stomach sending him flying across the room

"You...shall...never...kill me Ganon for if you strike me down I shall ensure your demise" Whispered Raru as he spat blood

"You shall die mage but I will not allow you the opportunity to kill me" said Ganon as he unsheathed his sword

Raru began to cast a spell. Once Ganon noticed this he charged Raru with every intention of striking him down before he could muster the strength to unleash the spell upon him. Gannon was getting close Raru just needed him a little closer. Twenty feet Ganon raised his sword "closer" Raru thought. Ten feet "I can't miss" Five feet" This is it" Gannon was upon him "Perfect" said Raru in an inaudible whisper. Gannon ran his sword through Raru' Stomach and laughed.

"Luminos Blastia!" shouted Raru as he blaster Ganon with a ball of light sending the Dark King sailing across the room, and leaving him in a heap by the entrance to the great sanctuary.

"Godesses! hear my plea in the greatest hour of need. My people have been destroyed, because of my transgression, but I beg you please forgive me for I want to aid the true hero in his quest to destroy this monster." plead Raru with his last breaths. Just then three lightning bolts stuck the floor of the great sanctuary.

"Raru we shall grant you your wish to aid the hero, however due to your inability to fight your way out of here, and your earlier transgressions you will never again be able to retain you humanity" said the goddesses.

"Then I accept my blessing, and my punishment" said Raru

Raru's body began to twist and distort with sickening pops, and his arms and hands turning into wings. His body sprouting feathers his head and neck growing in size. After what seemed like an eternity his transformation was complete, and standing in his place was a great brown owl.

"Go now, and you shall no longer be known as Raru the mage you shall be known as Kaepora Gaebora in this realm and Raru the Sage in the Sacred Realm" said the goddesses.

Kapeora spread his wings and flew from the Great Sanctuary observing the Carnage left by the Kings minions, and flew quickly to the Hylian Tribe.

Interlude- Zelda

"This cannot be...um what did you say your name was" said the leader.

"Believe it or not king I was once Raru the mage. Your own friend and I have come to warn you that the king has attacked sooner than expected." said Kapeora

"This is all a lie" said the leader.

"Believe what you will wise leader, but if you ignore this warning your people shall suffer the same fate as mine." said the great owl

"The strange part is that my old bones tell me that you were once my friend Raru, but I just can't believe that he is gone." said the leader

"He is not gone highness he is merely hiding" said the smiling owl

"Yes your right my friend is not gone, and as soon as link and zeld..." The king was cut short as the tribal horn was blowing the leader was frantically racing through the encampment to see why the horn was blowing, when he saw his daughter emerge from the mob of hylians surrounding her .

"Zelda! You are home. I missed you so much where is your brother tell me everything that happened" said the leader

"Father I am well, and Link is well but right now I seem strangely tired I must rest" said Zelda

"Well Zelda I shall have the physician come have a look at you. After all it has been a long journey" said the leader

"Very well father I shall await him in my tent" said Zelda

An hour later the physician came out of Zelda's tent claiming that he must see the leader immediately.

"Great leader I have good, but shocking news" said the physician

"Is there something wrong with my daughter?" said the leader

"Well although Zelda is in good health, however she is well..."

"She is what? Spit it our already!" yelled the leader

"She is with child your highness" said the physician

"This cannot be she was only gone but for a couple of weeks, and she shows no signs of children." said the leader

"Yes highness but by my assumptions she is almost seven months with child, but she shows no physical signs, however I have seen enough births to know when a woman is pregnant." said the physician

"Well I think I had better have a talk with my daughter if you don't mind?" said the leader

The confused king trotted off to Zelda's tent unsure of what he was going to say to his daughter, or much less what she would say to him...

Interlude- Link

"Stop": Gasp: "Stop I need a break" said link

"Do you think that the Dark King shall give you a break!" snapped the knights

"No but what good is a hero if he is killed in training because his two masters never get tired! I mean you are dead already there is no such thing as thirsty, or hungry to you. It has been 3 days since we started I can barely see straight much less learn anything." said Link

"Here is a potion. Drink it there is no need for us to have them anymore" said the knights

"What is a potion?" asked Link

"Hyrule is really deep in the dark ages aren't they?" said the large knight

"It appeared to be worse than we thought" said the smaller knight

"A potion young hero is a mixture of different items with enchantments on them, and by drinking them they shall restore your energy, and heal you if you don't have a fairy." said the knights

"Potions? Fairies? I have no idea what you're talking about but ill take all the help I can get" said link as he chugged the red liquid.

"Very brave young hero that could have been poison" said the knights

"Well I didn't think with the fate of the world hanging in the balance that you would poison the only hope of saving It." said link

"Ha Ha!"Laughed the Knights "That however doesn't mean that we wont try to kill you now that you are rested oh great hero."

The battle between the three waged for 4 days, and nights. At first the two knights were taking advantage of the hero's openings and making him pay for it with punishing blows from the backsides of their swords all while laughing, but on the morning of the 5th day Link began to improve. Not much at first just the beheading of one of the knights every few hours, but by the end of the 5th day Link was battling back with all the ferocity of a true warrior. The Knights could not keep up. The nights decided Link deserved a rest so they let him sleep. Link awoke the next day to a horrible vision they were not 2 knights there but instead the Dark King was standing over him with 7 feet of black steel pointed at him.

"Hero of courage" bellowed the king

"What do you want Evil king?" Link demanded

"I cannot allow you to grow any stronger. I must destroy you before you become a threat." said the

King

Link looked around the room for the two Knights but could only find their armor sitting in a corner. They had to have been killed by the King." That can't be possible" Link thought "They were sealed in the ruins weren't they? Regardless there was no denying the man in front of him wanted to kill him."

Before Link could pause any longer to think the King swung his sword down at the young hero. Link rolled backward out of the way.

"Coward you don't even duel like a King!" yelled Link

"There will be no duel between you, and I this is a fight to the death." said the King as he freed his sword from the stone floor.

"Then I guess there is no way to talk this out?" joked Link as he readied himself for the next attack.

Just as he unsheathed his sword the King swung at him again. Link bounced the blade off with his shield.

"I have you now King you have underestimated me!" just as link was about to give the final blow the King flashed a ball of energy at Link sending him in a pain filled flight across the room. Link landed right next to the pedestal where he had pulled the master sword from.

"The blade of evil's bane. Ha Ha Ha" Laughed the Dark King as Link sickeningly looked up into his burning red eyes staring down at him.

"It seems I am the one who has underestimated you." Said Link "A mistake I will not soon make again" as Link shook the electricity from his body.

Link prepared himself for the next attack from the King. The King swung his sword straight down, and Link once again rolled out of the way "That sword is enormous yet he moves it with such ease" thought link just as another crushing blow hit the ground where he had been standing moments before. "I must go on the offensive or he will crush me into the floor with one of those strikes. The King had swung his sword once again with the full intention of taking the young hero's head off. Link did not evade the attack. Instead he held his sword in both hands and blocked it. "The King stared in to Links eyes.

"Brave move hero, but do you honestly think you can overpower me." said the King

Link knew he could not stay here for long even though the master sword showed no signs of breaking. He knew he must out outclass the King with speed not strength. Link pushed with all his might and forced the Dark King's sword in the air. It was not much but it was all link needed. With the king startled that Link had actually over powered him. Link rolled around the King and spun in the air, but the king knew it was coming, and he whirled around and stopped Links sword in mid-slice with his gauntlet. Link was astonished the Giant king could move so fast, but he had no time to hesitate. He flipped over the Kings head, and on his second rotation stuck out his sword and sliced the kings back, but strangely the king was not fazed by this he simply laughed.

"That tickled hero I thought you were going to kill me not play with me?" laughed the King

Link gasped "his sword had to have gone at least an inch into the kings skin" he thought, but he had no time to think because the King had turned around, and now was charging him. Link readied his sword, and charged back. He would have to be more aggressive. The battle waged for hours neither the King nor Link giving up, or seriously injuring each other.

"The battle was over when it started...Boy I shall never tire, but you. You will begin to falter, and it is then I shall strike you down." Said the King

Link did not want to believe the King, but he knew that what he was saying was true. Link was breathing hard, and drenched in sweat, but the king with all his heavy armor, however did not look tired at all. Link had to finish this quickly before he would get so tired he wouldn't be able to defend himself.

"Say what you will you pathetic scum. As long as my kingdom's hopes rest upon me I will never allow you to kill me!" yelled Link as he charged the King

"Talk is cheap hero" said the king as he readied himself to absorb the blow.

As link was charging his right hand began to glow with a bright yellow light and a giant Triforce formed around the King. The king realizing he must kill the hero now swung his sword down with all his might, but he just missed Link somersaulting over him. Link landed being the king and sped to his left slashing the kings left side. He then sped across his front slashing the king's chest, and once again to his right cutting into the kings right side. Upon finishing the triangle Link leapt into the air. The king with what little strength he had left lifted his sword in the air griping it with both hands to block the last blow and as Link sped through the air to his foe. Images of all the people he knew flashed through his head. All of the other champions, his father, all the people that doubted him and Zelda kept racing through his mind. Link sung his sword straight down with all his might shattering the Kings sword, and slicing the King from his head to his feet.

"This cannot be we were defeated by a child?!" Said the king as he dropped to his knees, and then fell flat on his stomach.

The door to the chamber began to open, and Link stepped out expecting to find all of the tribes awaiting him with applause, but there was no one, and then three familiar lightning bolts fell from the sky.

"Well done hero. You have passed you final test." said the goddesses

"What do you mean a test? I have defeated the Dark King the War is over isn't it?" asked Link

"Take a look back into the sacred chamber." said the goddesses

Link Peered back into the chamber, and the two knights were walking towards him.

"You know Link we saw our brother perform the heavenly slash to that evil god long ago, but we never knew that it hurt that much before." laughed the Knights

"But I thought you two were dead?" said Link

"Well we could not let you out until we were sure that you would be able to defeat the king." said the larger Knight

"So since I know the Heavenly Slash I will be able to defeat the king with it."

"Oh heavens no" said the smaller knight

"What do you mean." said Link becoming a little frustrated

"The heavenly slash is a powerful and effective move, but the Dark King will be much more powerful than the two of us. We simply needed you to fight without holding back, and discover your true potential, and we could not do that unless you were prepared to kill us. The power lies not in the techniques or the weapons. It lies within the heart of the hero's, however we wanted you to have these. We would have given them to our brother, but... well you know why that didn't happen." Said the Knights

"Take this young hero it is a magic bag that will allow you to put anything you think important into it, and it won't feel heavy at all. It will feel as if it were empty. Take it with you, and fight with all the intensity our brother did all those years ago." said the smaller Knight

"From me please accept these three bottles of potion, and this fairy. This fairy is old and weak, but if she should sense you are in distress. She will sacrifice her power to aid you. Take these, and protect the people you love just as our brother did so long ago." Said the Larger Knight

"Thank you I shall take these gifts along with the advice, and teachings you have bestowed upon me, and I shall once again defend this land and all of her people from the great evil that once again descends upon us." said Link

"Hero you must not head home right away." said the goddesses

"Why not?" asked Link as he turned around to ask the knights, but they were gone!

"The other tribes of your kingdom need your aid first" said the goddesses

"But my tribe needs my aid the Dark King is headed there himse..."

"The dark king has been injured, and will not be heading to your encampment for a few days. Your first priority is to defend the people that you will one day lead." said the goddesses

"I had almost forgotten that I would one day rule everyone. I must show them that I have the strength to rule over this land, but how am I going to help them all it is at least two days walk to get from tribe to tribe? "Asked Link

"It will not take long with this hero." said the goddesses as they passed him a blue ocarina.

"An ocarina! How is this supposed to help me?" asked Link

"When Ganon broke the seal in the great sanctuary the Triforce split into three pieces, and just as we suspected the Triforce of courage made its way to you Link. The other is with your sister Zelda, and since Ganon was the one that broke the seal he retained the last piece. The piece you possess along with other abilities will allow you to travel anywhere in your kingdom. All you must do is put the ocarina into your mouth, think of where you want to go, and play a tune that reminds you of that place, and you shall be there. We suggest your first stop be the people of the Forrest they are in dire need of you now. We shall monitor things and instruct you if you should drive the enemy from the temple in the woods" said the goddesses.

Link pressed the ocarina to his lips and played a song that reminded him of his childhood when his tribe was camped near the forest, and he would play with the small childlike nymphs that called the forest their home. When Link had finished his song the goddesses nodded in approval, and said "That should do it was a very happy perhaps a memory from childhood," and then they giggled. Link was enveloped in a swarm of green lights, and whisked away to a battle which he had no idea if he would be winning or not."

Ok sry guys it took so long to get this out and the next one will take a bit to cause my first chapter is poorly written for fan fiction, and I shall be updating that before I continue on because I am losing readers. Please gimme some feedback ill take anything good or bad it lets me know you're out there and want more!


End file.
